criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Heartless
Heartless (Case #67 or Case #11 of Pacific Bay) is the sixty-seventh case in the game as well as being the first case in the Inner City district. Case Background Previously on Criminal Case, Chief Marquez opted to move the team to Inner City as a reminder of Pacific Bay's melting pot premise the district holds in spite of an ongoing Russo-Chinese feud in progress. Nonetheless, Chief Marquez ordered the player to take Amy Young as the partner for Inner City accompanied by Hannah Choi, in which Chief Marquez outs her as an Inner City native. The melting pot appreciation was cut short when a Chinese immigrant named Ling Zhang was found hung up to a street banner. Amy and the player didn't hesitate to bring Ling to Roxie Sparks the instant she was found dead. Hours of study concluded Ling was slain with a serrated blade stripped of her heart, and it wasn't until the team's second visit to Yuan Wong's herb shop they found the murder weapon (a Chinese dagger). With careful inspection, the killer was incriminated to be a political figure going by the name of Ivana Golovanov. Ivana believed people should only be permitted to marry those of their own race not to mention to preserve the integrity of the Golovanov family. One day Ivana found out Ling and her brother, Piotr Golovanov(victim's husband), fell in love and, after a few dates, opted to marry secretly in Ocean Shore. Ivana hated the idea of a Chinese marrying a Russian (Ivana would not tolerate Russian blood to mix with Chinese blood) and believed such race-mixing contributed to higher crime rates in Pacific Bay, so she wanted to send a message to the Chinese through an act of violence. Therefore, Ivana took Ling with her to Yuan's Garden, immobilized Ling with acupuncture needles, and used her coin to determine whether or not Ling could live any further (a feat which Russell Crane accommodated Yann Toussaint in determining the killer gambled sometime in their point of life). The coin turned to disallow Ling's right to live any further, so Ivana sliced Ling to death, emptied Ling of her heart, and then hung Ling up to a street banner, claiming the heart as a trophy. Amy was disgusted by Ivana's hatred and cruelty so she asked the player to send Ivana to trial. The Honorable Dante took Ivana's heart trophy premise as being unhygenic but Ivana defended that her violent actions solidified her commitment to keep her community Russian, believing that the Chinese don't belong in Inner City. The Honorable Dante didn't like Ivana's decision to kill Ling as taking his melting pot awareness and the appreciation of the inventions the Chinese originated were grounds for a 20-year jail sentence for Ivana. that was mentioned to have returned after years of absence.]] Amy felt Piotr's love for Ling met and/or exceeded the melting pot premise expectations, but the situation got worse as Yuan was harassed by an immigration officer named Aicha Ben Malek, Tao Wei was to be eyeballed due to his stint at the Moloko Bar, not to mention an anarchist group called Inner Chaos rose up after years of silence, aggravating Chief Marquez to new levels. On the other hand, the player learned more of Hannah's past--her parents struggled with the Pacific Bay Immigration office for citizenship after migrating from North Korea, being blessed of Hannah being an American-born baby, but her parents didn't become citizens until Hannah turned 21. Victim *'Ling Zhang' (found hung up to a street banner) Murder Weapon *'Chinese Dagger' Killer *'Ivana Golovanov' Suspects C67IGolovanov.png|Ivana Golovanov C67YWong.png|Yuan Wong C67ABenMalek.png|Aicha Ben Malek C67PGolovanov.png|Piotr Golovanov C67TaoWei.png|Tao Wei Killer's Profile *The killer is a gambler. *The killer drinks vodka. *The killer practices acupuncture. *The killer wears a red rose. *The killer has blond hair. Crime Scenes C67MainStreetA.png|Main Street C67MainStreetB.png|Little China C67HerbalShopA.png|Herbal Shop C67HerbalShopB.png|Shop Stand C67MolokoA.png|Russian Bar C67MolokoB.png|Gambling Table Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Main Street. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Flyer, Bits of Plastic, Chinese Scarf) *Examine Faded Flyer. (Result: Political Flyer) *Ask Ivana Golovanov about her anti-Chinese flyer. (Prerequisite: Political Flyer restored) *Examine Bits of Plastic. (Result: ID of Ling Zhang, unlocks Herbal Shop) *Investigate Herbal Shop. (Prerequisite: Ling's ID; Clues: Victim's Handbag) *Examine Chinese Handbag. (Result: Immigration Document) *Analyze Immigration Document. (06:00:00) *Ask Aicha Ben Malek about her Visa denial to the victim. (Prerequisite: Immigration Docs analyzed) *Talk to Yuan Wong about the victim's job at her shop. (Play Herbal Shop as a task first) *Examine Chinese Scarf. (Result: Hair Sample) *Analyze Hair Sample. (03:00:00; Attribute: Killer drinks vodka) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: Killer practices acupuncture) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Russian Bar. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Russian Nesting Dolls, Baseball Bat) *Examine Baseball Bat. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (15:00:00) *Examine Russian Nesting Dolls. (Result: Herbs Bag) *Ask Yuan Wong about the herbs you found in the Russian bar. (Prerequisite: Herbs Bag found in Russian Nesting Dolls) *Ask Piotr about the Chinese herbal blend he got from the victim. (Prerequisite: Talk to Yuan Wong first) *Confront Tao Wei about him vandalizing the Russian bar. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed) *Investigate Little China. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; Clues: Broken Device, Trash Can) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Flying Camera) *Analyze Flying Camera. (09:00:00) *Question Aicha Ben Malek about the use of her flying camera. (Prerequisite: Flying Camera analyzed) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Coin) *Analyze Bloody Coin. (03:00:00; Attribute: Killer is a gambler) *Examine Aicha's Documents. (All tasks before must be done first; Result: Ling with Piotr) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 Stars) Chapter 3 *Talk to Piotr about his secret wedding with the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Ask Ivana Golovanov if she knew about her brother and the victim. (Talk to Piotr first) *Investigate Gambling Table. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Red Paper) *Examine Torn Red Paper. (Result: Red Paper) *Analyze Red Paper. (09:00:00) *Talk to Tao about the arranged marriage with the victim. (Prerequisite: Red Paper analyzed) *Investigate Shop Stand. (Must finish all tasks before first; Clues: Chinese Dagger, Chinese Tin Box; Murder Weapon confirmed: Chinese Dagger) *Examine Chinese Dagger. (Result: Yellow Powder) *Analyze Yellow Powder. (15:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears a red rose) *Examine Chinese Tin Box. (Result: Acupuncture Needles) *Examine Acupuncture Needles. (Result: Yellow Filaments) *Analyze Yellow Filaments. (09:00:00; Attribute: Killer has blond hair) *Arrest Killer. *Go to the Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Make sure Tao Wei isn't up to something. (Available after Additional Investigation is unlocked) *Investigate Main Street. (Talk to Tao first; Clues: Torn Poster) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Faded Logo) *Examine Faded Logo. (Result: Poster Logo) *Inform Tao Wei that the poster was not made by the Russians. (Prerequisite: Poster Logo revealed; Reward: Chinese Wedding Costume) *Ask Yuan about her troubles with immigration. (Available after Additional Investigation is unlocked) *Investigate Herbal Shop. (Talk to Yuan first; Clues: Potpourri Vase) *Examine Potpourri Vase. (Result: Yuan's Passport) *Analyze Yuan's Passport. (09:00:00) *Give Yuan her passport. (Prerequisite: Yuan's passport analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Make sure Aicha won't bother Yuan anymore. (Prerequisite: Give Yuan her passport back, Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This is one of the five cases of Pacific Bay in which the victim and the killer were related (in this case, Ling was secretly married to Piotr, therefore she and Ivana were sisters-in-law), the others being Dead Girl Rolling, Under the Skin, After the Storm, and Cloudy with a Chance of Murder. *As suggested during the start and the end of the case, Hannah Choi was confirmed to be a native of Inner City. *Aicha mentioned her parents came from Sultanistan, the same country mentioned in Grimsborough's case All the King's Horses. *This case, Payback, and Spineless are the only cases with one word in their names. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of Pacific Bay Category:Inner City